


Undisclosed Desires

by chelseadagger (A_Constant_Reminder)



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, meeting AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Constant_Reminder/pseuds/chelseadagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Madden just broke up with his long term girlfriend and Matt Smith is there to help him over it with a cunning plan and just the right amount of luck.</p><p>An AU about how Richard falls in love with the wrong woman and then finds the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I (don't) wanna go out tonight

******Richard** ** **

* * *

 

Richard walked into the club behind his best friend, Matt; though the term walking would mean that he had some say in the matter. He was being dragged into the club by a determined Matt Smith who had a mischievous air about him that Richard noticed from the moment that he opened the door. He didn’t want to be in this club, or any club for that matter. He wanted to be at home, sleeping.

“Matt, come on, I wanna go home.” He complained, or tried to over the loud music of the live band. Richard had never heard them before, but according to Matt they were up and coming in the “indie” scene.

“Yeah you can later.” Matt called over his shoulder with a smile. Richard wanted to hit him.

He pushed Richard towards the bar and thrust a couple of bills into his hands. Richard looked down, confused, at the money.

“Get us drinks, I’m going to the toilet.” Matt raised his eyebrows and gave Richard the thumbs up before completely disappearing into the crowd. Richard rolled his eyes and sighed, annoyed at the fact that his friend made him come out and then ditched him. He’d definitely get him back later.

Richard waded through the crowd up to the bar. He ordered drinks for him and Matt and waited patiently for Matt to get back. An hour went by and Richard had downed three drinks and two shots of something or other. He had forgotten about his annoyance with Matt and the reason that he had wanted to stay in tonight. Richard wanted to dance.

He turned around and walked into a girl. His hands shot out and grabbed her shoulders, making sure that she didn’t fall over and get trampled by the crowd.

“S-sorry!” She stuttered as she looked up at him, her eyes widening.

Richard smiled and shook his head. This girl was cute with wide brown eyes and a soft round face. She was small too, smaller than him. Cute was the only word his drunken brain could think of. She reminded him of a pixie for some reason…

“It’s fine, I bumped into you.” He shot her a wide smile. “Would you like to dance with me?”

She smiled back tentatively and nodded. Richard was glad, he didn’t want to let go of her yet.

They walked over to the dance floor, or rather the part of the floor where everyone seemed to have designated the dance floor. He smiled at her as they both started to move a little awkwardly to the music. Neither of them quite knew what to do with their hands and their bodies. Richard laughed.

“I can’t dance,” he confessed over the music.

She laughed and it was musical. Richard could have listened to it for hours.

“It’s okay, you just move your hips like this.” She slipped her hands onto his hips and moved them for him. “And you jump around a lot.” She laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair and jumped around. Richard stopped moving and just watched her enjoy herself.

She was beautiful. The subtle beauty that you didn’t really notice at first. But then she smiled or she laughed and there it was… Shining out of her like sunbeams and Richard couldn’t look away.

“There you are mate,” Richard felt a hand connect with his back. He blinked and turned to see Matt standing next to him. “Hey Jenn, I didn’t expect you to be here.”

The girl, Jenn, smiled. “Me neither, but Karen thought it would be a good idea to go out. She said, and I quote “I need to get drunk and grind against people until I forget about Patrick.”” Jenn laughed and Richard watched her face light up, mesmerized by it. He didn’t notice Matt stiffening beside him.

“Well, Richard wants to go home anyway.” Matt smiled and Richard looked over at him, his eyes widening, pleading.

 _No,_ he shouted in his head, _don’t take me away from her._

“Come on Richie, let’s get you to bed.” He pushed Richard away from her, the shining girl. “Great to see you Jenna!” Matt called over his shoulder.

Richard looked back just in time to see a redhead fly to Jenna’s side. Their eyes connected for a brief moment before the crowd engulfed them both. 


	2. Let me know

**Matt**

* * *

 

Karen and Patrick had broken up. She hadn’t told him.

Matt took Richard to the club, hiding the real reasons that he wanted him, his best friend, there with him. He didn’t like seeing Richard sad, he hated it. Richard deserved to be happy. So Karen agreed to bring Jenna, who just so happened to be single, and they decided to get the two together.

He left Richard alone for maybe an hour, he wasn’t sure. He spotted Karen as soon as they walked into the club; it was hard to miss the flaming red hair and the legs that went on for days. He just wanted to talk to her, to ask her what the break up meant for them; whether they could finally be together _properly_ instead of sneaking around like two teenagers. Though Matt couldn’t say if he had had this much sex when he was a teenager.

Matt left Richard with some money, he and Jenna would probably bump into each other, hopefully, Matt had other things on his mind at that moment. Then he felt himself being pulled into an office and the door locking behind him, emerging them in darkness. He had found her.

“Kaz…” He whispered, feeling her hot breath on his neck as she nipped at it. His hands went to her hips. His eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from the small window. He saw the outline of her as he pulled her away to look at her. “Is it true?”

“Is what true?” She asked as her fingers traced down Matt’s chest and looping into the waistband of his jeans. She pulled him closer and chuckled.

“Come on, Karen.” He groaned, feeling his resolve crumbling the closer their bodies got. “You know what I mean.’ He felt, rather than saw, her look up at him. “The break up,” he elaborated.

“Yeah,” she shrugged.

“What does it mean?” He pushed.

“I don’t know, Matt.” She captured his lips in a bruising kiss. “Can we just forget about it for a while?”

If Matt were thinking clearly and not with Karen kissing him in a dark room, he would worry that she was just using him as a rebound sort of thing. But they had been sneaking around for so long now that he wasn’t sure if they knew any other way.

He kissed her back, his hands moving to tangle in her hair. She made a noise that drove him insane as he pushed her back against a desk. She pushed the things off of it as she sat on top of it, her long legs wrapping around his hips. The skin tight, sequinned, barely long enough dress was pushed up to her waist. Matt felt the heels of her shoes digging into his arse as she pushed her hips against his.

He moved a hand to massage her breast through the rough material, the other hand pulling on her long red hair. She liked it, he knew that by the soft moans and harsh gasps that were escaping her lips. He knew exactly what she liked and he gave it to her.

…

Matt left the room first, as per always. They helped each other fix their clothing, as if they didn’t just fuck on someone’s desk. His lips felt swollen and his skin felt like a livewire. He still wasn’t used to the way that she made him feel. He found Richard dancing with Jenna, or rather standing there and staring at her. Matt shook his head and smiled; he had better save him before he ruined any chances he had with that girl. It was the least he could do after he ditched him to go and shag someone in an office.

“There you are mate!” Matt boomed, slapping Richard in the back. He turned to look at Jenna. “Hey Jenn, I didn’t expect you to be here.”


	3. Will I see her again

**Richard**

* * *

Richard sat in his office, staring at nothing in particular. His thoughts all centred on the girl, Jenna; a cute name for a cute face. That and the headache that was threatening to split his head in two. He had taken some painkillers for it already, but he wasn’t regretting the night out at least. A knock interrupted his thoughts and Richard looked up as his assistant, Denise, walked in.

“Your two o’clock is here, Mr Madden.” She said as she put some papers on his desk.

Richard sighed and smiled up at her. “It’s Richard, Denise. It’s okay to call me by my first name; I’m not going to fire you.”

Denise blushed and looked down. “I’ll send her in.”

He nodded and looked at the papers on his desk. It was mostly pieces that needed his approval and whatnot. He wasn’t really paying attention to the things in front of him at that moment; Richard had bigger things on his mind. He wondered if he could meet her again, talk to her, get to know her. Matt seemed to be pretty close to her, maybe he could introduce them again.

“Excuse me,” Richard’s head shot up and his eyes met a pair of warm brown ones. “I’m Jenna Coleman.” She smiled.

Richard blinked a couple of times, unable to believe that she was there, in his office. She frowned and looked behind her.

“The lady, Denise, said I could come in.” She said, pointing behind her. “I can leave if it’s not a good time…”

Richard shook his head and stood up. “No, I’m sorry for staring.” He smiled and walked over to her, grabbing her hand and shaking it. “We met last night.”

A look of realisation dawned on her face, followed by a look of terror. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry.” She covered her mouth, a redness flushing into her cheeks.

He laughed and closed the door behind her. He gestured for her to sit down and moved behind the desk to sit at his chair. He straightened his tie and wheeled the chair in closer to his desk.

“It’s fine,” he chuckled. “I like a girl who can make me dance.” He blushed and then stuttered. “I-I mean that… Oh wow, maybe we should just start again. You’re here about the open position, yeah?”

Jenna nodded and smiled. “Yeah, um, Matt told me about it. He said he’d put in a good word for me.”

“He did, he did.” He nodded, shuffling around the papers in one of the baskets until he found what he was looking for. “So it says here that you studied at Cambridge.”

“Yep,”

“And that you spent a year teaching English to children in underdeveloped countries?”

“I like helping people.” Jenna beamed.

“You’re completely over-qualified for this job, why apply for it?” He asked, putting her resume down on the desk.

She thought for a moment before she replied. “You’re a big name magazine, a year here and I could go anywhere.”

“Is that your final answer?” A year here… The thought made him happy and sad at the same time.

“Yeah it is.” She nodded.

“Well then, Jenna Coleman, I guess you can start next Monday.” Richard stood up and held out his hand.

Jenna followed suit, taking his hand in hers. “Thank you Mr Madden.”

She grabbed her bag and turned to leave. Richard sat down and smiled at the papers on his desk.

“Oh, and one other thing,” she turned to look at him. “About last night, me getting the job isn’t because of that, is it?”

She looked genuinely worried and Richard shook his head. “No, it has nothing to do with that at all.”

Jenna smiled and nodded and left.


	4. Keep Coming Back

**Matt**

* * *

They had the art of not talking mastered. Their lips didn’t need words to trace over each other’s’ bodies as their fingers traced over skin that felt like silk. She was flawless, he thought. There was no one that was more perfectly made for him than her. But she wasn’t the sort of be tied down to just any one person, he knew that. He knew that he wasn’t the only one.

And he hated it.

He hated how much he needed her.

When it was over, Matt was left to pick up the scattered remains of his sanity while she smoked a cigarette. Her perfect lips, red and slightly swollen, were blowing the smoke out of the open window. He watched as the smoke disappeared into the cool night air. How long had they been entangled in each other’s’ limbs? How many times had she sighed his name? How many times did it take for him to realise that he was in love?

Matt supposed that he fell in love the first time he saw her. Her red hair danced in the glow of the fire. He watched her through the flames and he had never seen someone more devastatingly beautiful.

That was a good word to describe her: devastating.

He dressed and Matt made a cup of tea for her. He tried not to listen to the soft humming coming from his bathroom. He tried not to think about the water cascading over her pale skin; skin that he had mapped over and over again with his lips. But still, once he said that he wouldn’t think about it, it was there making him painfully aware that his jeans were becoming a little tight.

She walked out, wrapped in a towel, and grabbed the warm cup of tea. Matt looked anywhere but at her; a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“About your friend, Jenna.” He said, clearing his throat.

She hummed as she blew on the tea. His eyes were drawn to her mouth. Her perfect mouth that could build him up and tear him down.

“She won’t hurt him, will she?” He asked.

Karen looked up, something changed in her eyes. There was a sort of… Realisation in them. But then again Matt could be deluding himself. She shook her head.

“Jenn wouldn’t hurt a fly.” She defended. “I’ve known her for years, Matt. As soon as she falls in love, she’s stubborn about it. Besides, you should have heard her gushing about Richard on the way home from the club the other night.” She chuckled and sipped at her tea, only to make a face and put the mug down. She leaned on the counter opposite Matt, her towel begging to be taken off. “This has to be one of your best ideas, Smith.”

She smiled invitingly. Matt knew what she wanted, even if they had been doing it for the past two hours. He returned her smile and took a step towards her, pinning her hips against his counter. Her hands went to his hair when their lips met. Their tongues stroked together and he felt her start to breathe faster as his hands undid the towel held up by her breasts. The towel fell to the floor barely making a noise.

The pads of his thumbs traced the curve of her breasts. His fingers coming to rest at her nipples. He pinched them both and rolled them around, eliciting a low moan. Matt broke the kiss and started to kiss down her jaw, down her neck. He paused at her breasts, her perfect breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he sucked, his teeth grazing lightly against the sensitive bud. Her hands tightened in his hair and he moved on to the other nipple. His free hand reaching down in between her legs. He ran a finger along her lips, parting them as his thumb brushed against her clit. Karen’s hips bucked into his hand and he grinned.

He continued his kisses down her body, getting onto his knees, hands on either side of her hips, he kissed a line from left to right, nipping at the skin gently.

This was all he needed, he realised. He had a part of her, no matter how small the part was, it was still _something_. It was all he could ask for.


	5. I'm dreaming of you

**Richard**

* * *

A week, she had been working there for a week. And every time he saw her, he had to catch himself in case he pulled her into the closest closet. A week and he hadn’t even talked to her except when necessary. Sometimes he thought that he caught her looking his way, but then he chastised himself and told himself to stop dreaming. Plus he had a policy on workplace relationships and he, the editor in chief, couldn’t very well break one of his own policies.

Matt wasn’t any help either. There was something off with him, but whenever Richard asked him what it was, Matt brushed him off with a “it’s nothing” or a “don’t worry about it, mate.” It was getting ridiculous.

A knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts on Matt and Jenna and whether or not it was a good idea to have this issue focus on breast cancer awareness.

“Come in,” he called out, clearing his throat and then taking a sip of water. His throat had been very dry lately, he hoped that he wasn’t getting sick.

Speaking of the devil, Jenna Louise Coleman walked into his office with arms full of papers for him to sign probably. She put them down on his desk and then handed him the one on the top.

“Marcy wants to run the cover design by you. He wants it to be pink and he wants a breast cancer survivor on the front with little to no retouching.” She said in a businesslike tone. Richard swallowed again and nodded. He didn’t like this cold, businesslike women standing in front of him. He wanted the fun one, the one that he first met in the club and the one that he met again on her interview. He had pushed her to this by ignoring her, treating her horribly. 

“Jenna…” He said, his voice trailing off as he looked up at her

“Yes Mr Madden?” She replied, blinking carefully as she tried her hardest to remain calm under his bright blue gaze which constantly looked torn between being a professional and being a man.

And then he chickened out. “Tell Marcy that his cover idea sounds great.” _Wimp_.

“Sure,” she turned around and walked out of his office.

Richard’s head fell into his hands and he groaned. Why was he so stupid? Why did she affect him like this? Why couldn’t he just give in and let himself… _feel_?

“Jenna!” He called out before he had time to stop himself. She came rushing in, a look of shock on her face. “Go out with me.” It came out more like a demand than a request for her time and her attentions.

“What?” She looked confused, but she walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

“S-Sorry,” he blushed. “Would you go out with me. Tonight, preferably, at 8? I can pick you up and I’ll have you home by 11 because you, we, have to work tomorrow and this issue needs to be complete by tomorrow.” He was rambling but he couldn’t seem to help himself.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” She smiled.

He looked up at her, it was his turn to look shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course.” Her smile grew and he smiled in response, hopeful for the promise of an evening spent with her. “I’ll see you at 8.”

She turned and left and Richard sat back down, a little shocked but happy. Sure he was breaking all of his careful rules, but that really didn’t seem to matter now. Now he just had to plan the perfect date night…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He took her out to a movie. The Book Thief or something. He hadn’t meant to choose such a sad movie for the first date and was a little bit embarrassed by how much he had actually cried. Well, it wasn’t really crying. Silent tears running down his cheeks didn’t really count as crying. But he felt better when he looked over at her and saw that she was crying too. She caught his eyes and smiled, her hand slipping easily into his. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Afterwards they grabbed a gelato from a small ice creamery that Richard had discovered through his own food column in a lifestyle magazine. Jenna laughed and he wished that he could listen to that laugh for the rest of his life. It was a musical sound full of a special type of wonder that he wanted to bottle up and keep it on a shelf forever. She was perfect and he watched her, listening to her life from being a troublesome child up until they met in a club as if fate had thrown them together. She theorised that it wasn’t really fate, but two meddling best friends and he laughed. Of course Matt had something to do with this.

He drove her home and walked her to the front door.

“I had a great time.” She said quietly. Richard nodded. “Thank you.”

She gently kissed his cheek and he blinked a couple of times. It was sweet, like everything else she did. She blushed and walked inside before he could say anything. Wrapped up in a daze that was everything Jenna Louise Coleman, he walked back to his car and drove home.

Everything was perfect and he couldn’t fathom why he hadn’t done this sooner.


	6. Bedroom Hymns

**Matt**

* * *

He could pinpoint the exact moment that he fell in love. Or lust, depending on which way you wanted to look at it.

Matthew Robert Smith was a photographer. Maybe not _the_ best photographer but he was probably in the top ten to watch under thirty. He had photographed everything. From the dazzling sights of the Thai jungles to the prettiest of models. He was extremely diverse though he had always favoured portrait photography.

Karen Gillan was a model. She was the most beautiful model he had ever had the pleasure of photographing. Long legs that went on for days and red hair that, if in the right light, shone like fire.

He hadn’t worked with her before, he had only heard of her through her reputation like a lot of people. But Richard was determined to get her to sign with them so at a party that he dragged Matt to, Matt finally met the model.

He caught her looking at him whilst talking to someone else. Probably her agent from the way that they were talking to each other. Or maybe her boyfriend. A girl as pretty as that had to be taken already. Plus Matt could have never stood a chance anyway. But then she shooed him away and started walking towards him and Matt gulped down his drink.

That night was a quick one in a locked bathroom and then a phone call in the middle of the night asking to see him again. Matt knew that this was a mess he would be happy to create. 

Of course they had had their fair share of problems, the first one being Richard’s work place policy of no coworkers dating. But once Matt had explained the situation, Richard cautiously agreed. Sometimes it was good being best friends with your boss. Others could tell that there was something else going on between Matt and Karen. They were always just too close, too knowledgeable of each other, how the other works. Matt’s photos of Karen were the best she had ever had and she wondered why she hadn’t done this sooner.

Matt’s always quick to defend her. Karen wasn’t a slut or a whore or any other of those mean words that people called her. She was a good person, the best in Matt’s eyes. It was hard for anyone to beat her. Except maybe his sister and his mum. But then they were family, so it wasn’t really the same thing.

So as Matt tossed and turned that night, trying to fall asleep, he thought over his life since he met Karen. Was it any better? Of course, there was no doubt about it. It wasn’t just a sexual attraction anymore. It was a desire to know her inside and out. To know what makes her happy and what movies she cries at and what was her favourite book growing up. Matt had moved beyond the sexual attraction stage and into love.

It was a hard word to think of. Especially when applying it to Karen. But somewhere in between the heated snogging sessions in back alleys and quick ones in closets, he fell in love with her red hair and the way she laughed and her long legs, especially when they were wrapped tight around his waist. And… Maybe a little sank could help him sleep, since he had wound himself up over thinking about her, this was normally the only solution. This or call her, but he couldn’t, not yet. Not now. Maybe later.

He bit his lip as his hand moved down to stroke his length. He had never slept with clothes on, except for when someone was staying over. A couple of times he had forgotten to put his bathrobe on when he answered the door. He was lucky that it was only Richard and not anyone else. But he didn’t want to think about Richard while he was trying to get himself off.

Instead his mind went to Karen and her lips. Her beautiful lips, stretched over her lovely teeth in that wicked smirk of hers. That smirk that said “you don’t know me” as her hand gripped his length and stroked it, gently tightening her grip as she moved up. His hips bucked into her hand as she teased her thumb over his tip. “Oh, Kaz,” he would moan as his fingers pulled on her hair, begging her to put her clever little mouth on him.

She would give in eventually. She would lower her mouth down, her eyes focused on him as if he were a particularly hard direction she needed to follow. Her tongue would swirl around his tip, sliding up the slit before she sucked. He would moan and beg her for more, for her to give him more. Her hand would still be stroking him, the free hand pushing his thighs apart a little further and then reaching up to his balls. She would pull on them gently before massaging them as her mouth moved further down.

Suction. Heat. Tight. Balls. So close. A little tighter, her hand would catch the parts her mouth missed. She would moan, or chuckle, the vibrations ringing through him. And he…

The doorbell rang.

Matt cursed, he hoped that whoever it was had a good fucking reason for stopping him right when he had almost finished. He also hoped that they were so sorry that they would get him off for free now.

He wrapped his robe around himself, not bothering to hide the hard on, and walked to the door. He grumbled at them when they kept on ringing the doorbell. It wasn’t wise to annoy a man who was denied his pleasure.

“What?” He demanded as he opened the door.

“I slept with her.”


	7. You could be my unintended

**Jenna**

* * *

Things were going great between them. Perfect really. Jenna had never been so happy in her life. Karen constantly pestered her about giving in and sleeping with Richard so she could find out exactly _how_ good the Scot was in bed. Jenna had often told her to go and find out for herself and leave Jenna alone. Though she always regretted it. She didn’t want anyone else to have Richard, he was just hers.

They hadn’t really talked about making things _official_ yet, and she wondered if they were ever going to talk about it. He was really big on the “no dating your coworkers” rule, though she had to admit, she didn’t really get it. Other than that, Richard was perfect, she couldn’t find a single flaw.

Maybe that was why she decided to do this.

Karen had agreed, a little too excitedly for Jenna’s taste, to take her shopping for new lingerie. She was just glad that her best friend was finally getting some after what’s his name (her words, not Jenna’s). She had planned the date within an inch of its life. Richard probably didn’t know what was coming for him. But after a time spent just imagining it with the help of her fingers and a few great toys, she decided that it was really time to give it up. Three weeks was a long time in this day and age.

So when it came to the night off, she got dressed in her new black (because black means business according to Karen) bra and knickers that barely covered any of the important bits, and a tight red dress that showed off all of Jenna’s best bits. Overall she felt like she was wearing nothing at all.

The date was uncomfortable for both of them. The restaurant was crap, Jenna was stiff and awkward. Nothing was working out in their favour. In fact towards the end, Jenna had gotten up to use the loo and walked into a waiter, effectively spilling red wine onto her dress. He drove her home in silence and walked her to the front door. The same kiss on the cheek and they parted ways. Maybe that was just always going to be it. Maybe they were just not supposed to be any more than what they were now.

She got changed as soon as she could, especially the stupid underwear into something that was comfortable and probably didn’t match. She pulled on an old football shirt from one of the games that her dad and her went to when she was young, and pulled her hair into a loose bun. For the first time in the whole evening, Jenna felt comfortable. She couldn’t believe that she had just tried to plan something that was supposed to be fun and spontaneous. She wanted to hit herself for being so stupid.

The doorbell rang, the shrill noise interrupting Jenna from her little bout of self-abuse. She frowned, wondering who could be coming around so late. It wasn’t Karen because Karen knew what she had been planning. It rang again and she rolled her eyes. “I’m coming!” She yelled at it, not meaning to sound so pissed off. She opened the door and her eyes widened but before she could get any words out, his hands were cupping her face and his lips found their way to hers.

She had to admit that she was a little shocked at first, but then it kicked in. One bad date among a million good ones didn’t detract from the way that she felt about him; or vice versa.

Jenna wound her arms around his neck as his hands moved to her waist. He pushed her further inside and closed the door before pushing her against it. She had never actually seen the appeal of quick and rough sex, whenever James did it, it just felt kind of… Wrong. But here Richard was, biting on her lip gently and stroking their tongues together as his hips moved into hers, and she had never felt more into something.

His hands gathered up her shirt, pushing it to her waist as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her knickers. Her hands moved to hastily untuck and unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders once she got most of them (she ripped through the others). He pulled her shirt off and took a moment to look at her breasts. “Beautiful,” he muttered as his lips hungrily claimed hers again.

She rubbed him through his pants as his lips traced down her jaw and across her collarbone. Her head rolled back against the door as he sucked on the pulse point on her neck, a soft moan escaping her lips. She cupped him and squeezed a bit, causing him to gasp and his hips to buck into her hand. Jenna smiled, liking that she had some sort of power over him. She undid his pants and pushed them down a bit. He looked at her with steady blue eyes as her hand snaked into his boxers and grasped him firmly. She watched his face as he moaned before his head fell onto her shoulder and his hips moved into her hand.

He must have regained some sort of thinking skill because he lifted her up with a firm grip on her arse. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed along his neck. She felt something smooth and cool under her as he laid her down and recognised her dining room table.

_Oh, my god_ , she thought as he kissed down her chest and took one of her nipples into his mouth. _He’s going to fuck me on a table._ Not that she was objecting in any way at that moment.

Jenna whimpered as he sucked and pulled at her nipple. He blew some cold air over it when his mouth let go to move on to the other one; repeating the same actions until Jenna was all but a quivering mess underneath him. His hand moved down to rub her through her knickers, smirking against her skin when he found out exactly how much she was enjoying herself. She was so lost at that second that she was seriously considering begging him to fuck her good and proper already.

And sometimes it was freaky how he could seemingly hear what she was thinking. Or maybe he was just thinking it too. Three weeks was a long time to be left to just the imagination.

His pants were down and her knickers were off and he held her legs as he slowly pushed into her. Her muscles tightened for a second before relaxing. Her body arched off the table and she moaned. He gripped her legs tightly as he thrust in and out. She reached out to grab the edges of the table. She felt it rocking underneath her and hoped that it wouldn’t break. In fact, the worrying over the table was stopping her from enjoying this.

“Richard,” she gasped. “Richard hang on, we have to move somewhere else.”

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow, but he stopped, still inside her.

“You’re something else, you know that right?” He laughed and let go of her legs. “Which way to the bedroom?”

He offered her his hand to help her sit up. She really hadn’t meant to ruin the mood, and now she just sort of wished that she kept her mouth shut. Jenna sat up and then stood up next to him. Her legs felt shaky underneath her and she would have fallen over if he didn’t grab her just in time. He chuckled and she looked up at him, and the bedroom seem too far away.

Jenna wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned forward to kiss him. Her tongue gently traced over his bottom lip before sliding into his open mouth. They stood like that for a moment, naked and holding each other and just kissing. She led him backwards until she felt the couch behind her. She smiled against his lips as she turned them around and pushed him onto the couch.

“Jenna,” he murmured softly  as his hands rested on her hips and his eyes hungrily took in her body as she stood before him.

She rested her hands on his shoulders as she slowly lowered herself down onto him. Her eyes stayed fixed on his as he watched his cock slowly disappearing into her. She wondered if he realised that he was watching, but she supposed whatever makes him happy as long as she gets off.

He smiled up at her as she set the pace on top of him. His fingers pressed into her hips, hard enough to turn the tanned skin white. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she whimpered. He moved a hand from her hip and pressed a finger gently against her clit. He didn’t move his hand, instead he let her rub against it, smiling as her movements grew faster.

“That’s it, Jenna.” He whispered against her skin as her nails dug into his shoulder.

He pressed harder against her clit, moving his finger in slow circles. She moaned louder, breathier, the noise somewhere between a whimper and a cry of his name. She clenched and his hips bucked into her, she knew that neither of them had much time left. She moved one of her hands down to guide his finger on her clit, moaning as she sped up on top of him.

The only sounds in the room were their breathy moans and his soft mutterings of encouragement and the sound of skin sliding against skin as she bounced on top of him; too lost in the feeling to care about what her neighbours heard.

She came with a shuddering cry of his name as her whole body shook. He came almost immediately after her with his head buried in her shoulder and his hot breath spilling against her bare chest.

Maybe there was such a thing as a perfect guy…


	8. Confession

**Matt**

* * *

“Did I just hear you right?” He said, shaking his head and smiling.

Richard had his head in his hands and he looked like death run over really. Matt was a little bit worried for his best friend. Or rather, he would be had he not been interrupted mid-wank.

“I think I love her.” Richard repeated with a groan. “She’s so perfect, Matt. She makes the most adorable little squeaks when you kiss her in the right way and then her face always looks so serious when she’s on top and…”

“I really don’t need to hear this.” He groaned. No, he really didn’t. Otherwise he may need another cold shower.

“It’s been three weeks. How could this happen?”

His hands slipped out from covering his face and his head fell onto his arms. Matt sighed; he knew full well the exact power that women had over them. With their long legs and their small, perky breasts and… He coughed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat and shrugged.

“Dunno, man.” He took a sip of his tea. “So are we going into work tomorrow?”

Richard looked at him with a look that would have been comical in any other situation. He looked like a man who had just found God and then found out that in order to get to him, he had to live through a day of his darkest fears. Hey, with Matt’s luck, maybe he’ll walk in on them at lunch break.


	9. Sweetest Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in ages, but I moved houses and I started uni and I got a job and I only just got wifi. So yeah, here it is now :D

**Karen**

* * *

 

Her life was an endless parade of new clothes, flashing lights, small bites of food (if any). And the drugs. She took ones to make her happy mostly. She always needed that peppy, go-getter attitude that everyone expected from her these days and frankly, it was exhausting to be happy all the time. In all honestly, Karen was miserable. But she never told anyone else how she felt. Everyone else just saw her perfect life and never what was going on underneath it all. She wasn’t upset at them, mostly, she couldn’t be. She didn’t actually open up to anyone so it could have been partly her fault. Maybe.

She didn’t know why she was like this. Maybe if she felt like analysing herself, it was because she had watched her parents’ marriage deteriorate when she was younger. Maybe it was because she watched her father go through woman after women, never settling down with them, always moving on whenever things got serious. Which could explain why she treated all of her relationships the same way. Except for Matt.

_Matt_.

She never expected him which was probably what made their relationship so fun. Sure she had been dating Patrick while seeing Matt on the side, but he always understood. He was so understanding and so kind and so…

It wasn’t love. She was sure of it.

Karen had only been in love once. She had been fourteen and he had been her first time for everything. She knew that she was in love with him. He was cute and dorky and clumsy and she had found it all rather endearing. He might not have been the hottest guy around but he was hers. She didn’t know where he ended up. The last she had heard of him, he was trying out for a part on Broadway and that was the end of that. They never tried to contact each other again.

Maybe that was why she was drawn to Matt, because he reminded her of him, of Arthur. Though Matt was surer of what he wanted and he was willing to go for it, especially where she was concerned.

Tonight was a particularly bad night. She had popped some sort of pill that her agent gave her. It was small and pink and had a little apple engraved into it. It was supposed to give her that little bit more through the long shoot she was doing. And it worked for about two hours. After that it went downhill and she found herself travelling down lane ways to get back to her flat.

Karen laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was sure that it was on fire but she couldn’t move. She just laid there and waited for the flames to engulf her. She could feel them brushing against her skin like warm fingertips beckoning to her. Karen hadn’t heard the loud knocking on the front door or the key sliding into the lock and the door opening and closing harshly behind him. She hadn’t heard Matt’s worried voice as he called out her name. She didn’t know he was there until she felt a cool hand on her cheek and the flamesstarted to go away.

She looked hazily at him. His hair was shaggy and his shirt was backwards and inside out. She tried to say something but her mouth felt like it was stuffed with marshmallows and she felt like she was going to be sick.

“It’s okay,” his voice echoed through her head as if he were calling to her from the top of a mountain while she lay broken at the bottom. “It’ll be okay. I’m here now.”

For the first time in a long time she felt safe.

 


End file.
